The Helga Dream
by Eve4000
Summary: I go into Helga's future and trade lives with her. The problem is, she's getting married! The whole story is up! SEND REVIEWS!!
1. The Beginning

Helga Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't, and repeat DO NOT own Hey Arnold and this is my 1^st fanfic so can you give me some reviews? Okay, here it goes.  
  
On one sunny morning, I woke up in surprise. WAIT! -I'm going to fast! Let me start at the beginning. At school, I had a test on math from Terra Nova. It was hard. I passed a note to my best friend. It said:  
  
Man, I hate tests! If we were just cartoons, like Hey Arnold in the 5th grade or older, life would be easier.  
  
She wrote back:  
  
I don't think so. T.V. tests can be hard too.  
  
"Yeah, right," I said aloud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At 7:00 pm, I started watching cartoons. Oh the easy life they get, I thought. At 10:00 I prayed and went to bed. That's where it started.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I found myself in a blank place full of colors, and I was naked. Then I saw Helga step in as naked as me. "WHY AM I HERE AND WHY AM I COMPLETELY NAKED?!?!" I shouted. "Chill sister," Helga said. "We're just gonna get a `fix up' and DON'T YELL AT ME!" "WELL I"M OLDER THAN YOU SO SHUT UP!" "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME TO SHUT UP!" "YES I DO BECAUSE I'M A 5TH GRADER! 11 YEARS OLD!" "YOU SURE DON"T ACT LIKE ONE!" So we argued and argued until these 2 huge machines came. It was like a shower with a red frame and it had glass all around. One had my name on it, and one had Helga's. "I guess we have to go in," I said. "Okay. We run in at the count of three," Helga whispered. "1....2....3!" We ran in as fast as we could. Then I woke up.  
  
I found myself in a pink room with red hearts all over the place, even on the bed. This is not my room, I thought. I saw a group of small pink books with a picture of Helga and Arnold. I looked in a heart shaped mirror and discovered something unbelievable. "I'm Helga G. Pataki," I whispered to myself. "Helga, it's your mom. Get ready for your wedding." I thought for a moment. "To who?" "Arnold. Don't you remember?" Oh my gosh. I'm getting married? 


	2. New Life

Helga Dream  
  
Part 2  
  
I looked in Helga's recent diary to see what was going on (don't say I was looking in someone else's diary. I was Helga for that time). I kept flipping until I saw the last page with writing on it. The date was 6/01/2020. It said:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Now I'm 30 years old and I'll finally get to marry my beloved tomorrow. So we're the same age and she wrote this yesterday, I thought. The letter continued. I have everything planed out. My wedding dress is in the closet, the wedding rings are on the wooden shelf and I memorized my vows. Listen to this.  
  
Arnold, I love you.  
  
I have loved you ever since I met you  
  
Because you were the only one who really cared.  
  
The stuff I did to you in the past years was because I loved you.  
  
And now I want to make sure that we'll always be together.  
  
It's perfect. Now I have to go and get ready.  
  
From,  
  
Helga G. Pataki  
  
"I gotta get dressed!" I whispered.  
  
An hour later I was at the church that I knew already. "This is my old church, Grand Concourse!" I said in amazement. "We know Helga," Bob said. "We remembered that you used to come to this church and you would be happy to see it again." "Thank you, thank you!" I yelled. I said hi to everyone and ran inside. 


	3. SURPRISE!!!

Helga Dream  
  
Part 3  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I'm starting to think I'm going too fast.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I ran into the girls' bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Whoa, this place looks better than before!" I whispered to myself. Then I saw someone behind me in the mirror. I twirled around and to my surprise, it was..............me, the grown up me wearing the best dress I could imagine covered with sparkles. I could tell because she had the same birthmark I had. She was a sexy, light skinned, slim, big butt, black colored longhaired me. "Ready for my wedding?" she asked. "Helga! Where were you!? What happened? Are you out of your mind?!?" I screamed. "Slow down girl. It wasn't my idea to switch places with you." "Then whose was it?!?!" "I don't know." "Then can't we switch back?" "No." "Why?" "We don't have the machines." "How long will I be you?" "I don't know." "Where's the honeymoon?" "Hawaii." Good thing I know how to swim, I thought. "Got to go," I said. "Bye," Helga whispered.  
  
I went around seeing if everything was the same when I was myself. They just fixed it up a little. Then I bumped into Arnold. This was the 1st and I mean FIRST TIME I saw his like this. His head was the same only he was tall, had dashing clothes, and still was the nicest, non show-off guy he always was. No wonder Helga fell in love with him, I thought. "Don't you DARE think like that, stealing my man?" Helga tapped into my brain! What am I gonna do? "Wait until it wears off." How long will that take? "I don't know, maybe days." DAYS?!? The music started. "Good luck," Helga thought. I'll try. Arnold took the short cut up front next to Olga's seat. Did she come early to help? "Yeah, with the cake." In what seemed like 2 minutes, everyone else went and I was supposed to go. I held Bob tightly and went down the else. "Don't worry. Have faith." The rest of it seemed to take 1 second. Then the preacher suddenly said, "You may kiss the bride." Should I call this as my 1st kiss? I  
thought to Helga. "Yes and no. No one will believe you anyway but you know it happened." I'll say yes. What took me by surprise is that he FRENCH KISSED me.  
  
We went to Helga's house first so I could get my stuff before we went. Then we had to book jobs and after we went to our new house. During that time I found out Arnold was rich and just got the same religion I did. When we were at the new house we talked and talked. Helga got a listen in too. Then we talked about children. "I think we should get started on the honeymoon," Arnold said. "Get started on what?" I asked. "Children!" he responded. With that, Helga and I fainted. 


	4. T-R-O-U-B-L-E

Helga Dream  
  
Part 4  
  
Arnold and I got along very well except that one certain thing. I always made the excuse that I wasn't ready but it was true. I wasn't really Helga so I couldn't. The first day of the honeymoon was great except for that same one thing that made us argue. Children. It started at the waterfall. "Come on Helga!" "NO! You don't understand! I'm not ready." "Why aren't you ready to have children?" Uh oh. Now what? "Say we have to get checked for illnesses." Thanks. "We have to get checked for STDs. We don't want the innocent child getting AIDS." "OK. I know a clinic and a hospital near here. We can get checked after we finish swimming." Great. Now I have no excuses. "Like I said, have faith!" That's easy for you to say! You have your own house with fancy clothes going to medical school, at church you're a pastor and you get money by working with MY older brother by making PCs! "How did you know?" You're ME. Remember? "Right." I jumped into the pool.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later we were at the clinic. We already took the test and I knew that we were OK somehow. "Mother's instinct, you know it." DON'T SAY THAT! "SORRY!" I'm so sorry. I'm just not ready do be a mom. I'm really a kid. "Come on! You're great with kids. Remember the children's stories?" How did you know? "Everyone reminds me about it." Oh. The doctor came and said "Nothing there. You can go now." Oh Lord, help me. I might become a mother! I can't do that! I even dreamed I was pregnant and it scared me to death. "Oh. That's why. Are you scared because the pain and some people die during it?" Yes. "Don't worry. The body is mature. It can handle it. I promise you'll be ok." I started to cry right there in the clinic. Arnold heard me and took me home. When we got there, I told him why I wasn't ready. He talked to me but I was still worried. I told him I'll go to sleep and calm down. I went to the bedroom, prayed and went to sleep. 


	5. The Confession

Helga Dream  
  
Part 5  
  
When I was sleeping, I had a vision. I was in that room of colors again, only Helga wasn't there. But then I heard a voice, a woman's voice that spoke strong but gentle. "I'm an angel. I have come to warn you of something." "What is it?" "Arnold thinks there's something wrong with Helga. He's been seeing strange things that Helga doesn't do." "For instance?" "Like diving in like an Olympic swimmer and not writing to Phoebe every week." "Opps!" "Tell him you and Helga switched places and then explain everything."  
  
I woke up and talked in the Brain chat room (In my head) with Helga. She said she had the same dream and said she'll come over at 4:00 p.m. I was lucky Arnold wasn't awake yet. Then he might have seen something strange since I always said what I was thinking. I remembered the whole thing, like a video. After that I went for some breakfast.  
  
Exactly at 4:00 p.m., I called Arnold to the living room that had the door to outside. Arnold came walking in. "Hey Helga. Are you over what happened yesterday?" "Yeah," I answered, even though I wasn't sure. "Arnold, I need to tell you something." "What is it Helga?" I hesitated for a moment. "Arnold,.............I'm not Helga." "What do you mean your not Helga?" All of a sudden the real Helga busted though the door. "Sorry I came a minute late. Traffic," Helga panted. "Traffic? Weren't you in NYC?" I asked. "No. I decided I would be here so if an emergency happened." "Good thinking. Arnold, this is Helga." Arnold stared at me. "I'm lost Helga, I mean......... who ever you are." So we explained everything to him and I told him my nickname, Eve. Then there was a swarm of green lights surrounding Helga and me. Then we finally were in our own bodies, I mean, our grown up bodies. Then another light came around us, every color ever known. Then everything went dark. 


	6. Finally Home

Helga Dream  
  
Part 6  
  
I found myself in a hospital with my whole family around me, including my aunties, uncles, and cousins. "Mom, Dad, Yvette, what happened?" "You were unconscious for 4 days," Dad said. "We thought you'd be knocked out for a week." Then Laury and T'aisha came in and I told everyone that happened to me. Everyone thought it was a dream, except for Laury and T'aisha. They thought I saw the preview of a "Hey Arnold!" TV movie. I turned on the TV and turned it to channel 33. I saw when it was Helga's wedding day. "I didn't see the previews. The previews were while I was in a coma and they didn't say anything about this in the chats." It was up to the part when Arnold and I kissed. "And because I was there, that wedding kiss was a French kiss and my first one. So there!" They were very amazed on what they heard so they told me to tell the class the whole story and I did. They all thought it was just a story but hey, they enjoyed it. And they better, because I just heard from Helga  
that most of them are coming to the next trip to the cartoon dimension.  
  
THE END 


End file.
